


Only If You Win

by Ltleflrt



Series: Peace Begins With A Smile [10]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strip Wicked Grace... Fenris cheats to lose.  Basically just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If You Win

Fenris tossed his cards onto the table and took a long drink of his wine before removing his tunic and laying it over the back of his chair.  He smiled wryly when a low growl came from across the table where Gabe sat. 

The mage’s eyes were tracing the lines of lyrium on Fenris’ chest and arms hungrily.  His whiskey brown eyes glowed golden in the firelight when they finally lifted to meet Fenris’ gaze, and Fenris felt a lurch low in his belly.  

Fenris lowered his head and looked at Gabe through his hair as he took another sip of wine.  He licked moisture off his bottom lip, never breaking eye contact.  He smirked when Gabe’s eyes narrowed and dropped to his mouth. 

Gabe shifted in his chair so that he could gather the cards from the table and begin shuffling them.  “One more hand, and you’ll be naked,” he warned lightly. 

“Only if you win,” Fenris objected.  

“Which I have been, so far,” Gabe teased.  He dealt the cards out while Fenris watched his hands closely.  

He didn’t appear to be cheating, but Fenris had drunk quite a bit.  He could be missing something.  Once Gabe had finished dealing cards Fenris dragged his eyes away from the long thin fingers to focus on the game.  When he looked down at the cards in his hands, he scowled. 

“Uh oh,” Gabe teased.  He smugly rearranged the cards he held.  “That can’t be a very good hand.” 

It was actually a very good hand, probably a winning set.  But after having spent the better part of the last two hours losing his clothing very slowly to Gabe, he was ready to be done with the game and with his leggings.  He was not unaffected by the heated looks he received every time he removed an article of clothing, and while the leather leggings were soft, they had grown uncomfortably tight over time.  

If he won this round, Gabe would still have a few articles of clothing to discard and Fenris would be forced to wait longer for what he wanted.  

He wanted Gabe.  Preferably now. 

Fenris forced what he hoped was a wry smile and folded the cards in his hand together in a small stack before placing them face down on the table in front of him.  “No, it is not,” he said. 

Gabe’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Fenris almost laughed.  Maybe he hadn’t been cheating all this time. 

Fenris smiled and pushed his chair back from the table.  “Well, it appears that I have lost,” he said dryly.  His hand went to the laces on his leggings and Gabe’s eyes dropped down to follow his motions. 

“So you did,” Gabe replied.  Absently he reached across the table and picked up Fenris’ cards without looking at them.  He leaned back in his chair and made a “go on” gesture with his hand in the direction of Fenris’ leggings.  

Fenris tugged one of the laces, and then stopped.  He tilted his head thoughtfully.  “Hm, we would not want anyone walking in on us,” he said slowly.  “I will lock the door.” 

It was Gabe’s turn to scowl.  “We’re in the library,” he protested.  “Does anyone in the house besides you like to read at night?” 

Fenris turned to saunter towards the door.  “It is better to take precautions,” he said over his shoulder.  He walked slowly, letting his loosened leggings slip low on his hips.  

Just before he reached the door, he heard the scrape of Gabe’s chair legs followed by quick steps behind him.  He smirked as he reached out to slide the bolt on the door to lock it.  Less than a second later he was pinned against the wooden barrier by a large warm body. 

“They won’t be able to come in,” Gabe whispered roughly in Fenris’ ear.  He ran his tongue from the earlobe to the tip, making Fenris gasp softly.  “But what if they hear you?” 

Gabe nipped at the tip of Fenris’ ear and then suckled on it gently.  Fenris tried to hold in his moan, but the feel of lips and tongue on the sensitive flesh overwhelmed him.  Pleasure jolted down the back of his neck and across his shoulders, and he shivered despite the heat of Gabe’s larger body seeping into his skin.  He turned his head to give Gabe better access.  

His ear was released, but Gabe flicked his tongue over the tip twice before pressing his mouth close to whisper “I want to hear you come apart.” 

Fenris shivered again.  “Orana will not be able to look at either of us for days,” he said as lightly as he could. 

Gabe’s lips were pressed so close Fenris could feel them shift into a grin.  “You could always try to be quiet,” he said in a voice thick with challenge. 

When Fenris didn’t respond with anything more than an exhale, Gabe sucked on his earlobe briefly before moving down.  He trailed sucking kisses and soft bites down to Fenris’ shoulder.  His hands, which had been on Fenris’ hips, rose up leaving a trail of goosebumps. 

Fenris struggled slightly when it seemed Gabe would stop at his armpits, but other than a soft brush of fingers he didn’t linger.  He traced the lines of lyrium on the underside of Fenris’ arms, and when he reached his elbows he pushed up until Fenris lifted them above his head.  “Stay like this for me,” he whispered.  “Please.” 

Fenris loved that word on Gabe’s tongue in moments like these.  It turned every order into a request, allowing him an escape.  Not that Fenris would ever want to escape Gabe’s touch, but the gesture meant a lot to him.  He nodded slightly and a low rumble of approval radiated from Gabe’s chest, causing the markings on Fenris’ skin to flicker in reaction despite the cloth of Gabe’s tunic separating their skin. 

Gabe ran his tongue over one of the markings that led from Fenris’ shoulder to his upper arm, before following it back down.  The electric buzz that followed the caress made Fenris light headed and he was grateful that he was leaning against the door.  He concentrated on Gabe’s mouth as it traveled back down the same marking, following it down over his shoulder blade to his spine. 

Large hands, callused first from working on a farm then from wielding a staff for so many years traced their own paths downward before hooking into the waistband of Fenris’ leggings and pulling them down.  Gabe’s weight lifted away as he tongued lower, eventually kneeling so that he could continue to follow the line as it split and wended over Fenris’ bared buttock. 

“You taste like spices,” Gabe murmured against Fenris’ flesh before he bit down gently. 

Fenris moaned and pushed his hips back, begging wordlessly for more.  Gabe’s hands cupped his buttocks and squeezed them together, then with a thumb on each side spread them wide.  Fenris felt trapped by his leggings.  They were tucked just under Gabe’s thumbs, and prevented him from spreading his legs to give Gabe better access. 

He could feel Gabe’s hot breath against his entrance, and also against the back of his balls for several agonizing seconds before teeth sank into the soft flesh opposite where the first bite had landed.  

“And lyrium,” Gabe added gruffly.  He was swirling his thumbs in small circles, each rotation pulling Fenris open further.  “No wonder it’s addictive.” 

Fenris rotated his hips backward in invitation, and then forward.  His cock was still caught in his leggings and he whimpered at even that small bit of pleasure.  “Gabe,” he moaned. 

“Do you want to feel my mouth?” Gabe whispered as he rubbed his face just above his left hand.  His beard chafed the skin there, and Fenris gasped at the sensation.  

“Yes,” Fenris whispered. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabe said, and there was an undercurrent of teasing in his voice.  “I can’t quite hear you from all the way down here.” 

“Yes,” Fenris said, nearly choking on the word.  “Please…”

 One more bite against soft flesh, and then Gabe’s thumbs spread Fenris open.  The wet heat of his tongue probed and licked and traced a path that had Fenris whimpering against the wood of the door.  He ached to reach down and touch himself, but he’d agreed to keep his hands where they were.  His fingers flexed and curled against the wood with each flick of Gabe’s tongue, and he pressed his hips back against the exquisite torture. 

“Gabe,” he moaned.  “Please, I..” 

“What is it, love?” Gabe asked. 

Fenris bucked slightly at the loss of sensation.  He hadn’t even realized he’d spoken until Gabe stopped what he was doing to answer.  “Don’t stop,” he moaned. 

Gabe chuckled.  He leaned forward and licked upward before pulling back again, much to Fenris’ chagrin.  “But you were going to ask me for something.” 

What had he been about to ask for?  His mind felt hazy, and at the moment he just wanted Gabe’s tongue against him again.  The thought made his cock throb painfully, and he remembered.  “I want to touch myself,” he said thickly. 

There was silence, and Fenris turned to look down over his shoulder.  Gabe’s normally dark whiskey eyes were molten with lust.  Fenris could see the flush of desire on his cheeks, and his lips looked swollen.  “Please, Gabe,” he murmured. 

Gabe’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head.  “Not yet,” he answered gruffly.  But he did tug Fenris’ leggings down further, finally freeing Fenris’ aching length from the confining leather.  A few more tugs, and they were removed completely.  “I promise I’ll make it up to you, though,” he said.  

Fenris whimpered and tried to thrust his hips against the door, because at this point he needed any kind of friction.  But Gabe’s strong hands pulled him back.  His upper body slid a few inches down on the door so that he was partially bent over.  “Gabe,” he protested weakly. 

“Shh…” Gabe soothed.  “I just need to taste you a little longer.”  And then his tongue was back, stroking and circling and Fenris couldn’t find it in himself to protest any more.  

In this new position he was able to spread his legs, and he now had leverage to press back against Gabe’s mouth.  He took advantage and began rolling his hips back into every deep probe of Gabe’s tongue.  

Fenris moaned loudly, and that was when Gabe finally reached between his legs and wrapped his strong fingers around Fenris’ cock.  He began swearing, unaware that he’d slipped back into his native language.  He rocked forward into Gabe’s grip, then back against Gabe’s tongue and his markings began to ripple with light as the mage’s magic flowed into the lyrium.  The electricity spread through his body, and he felt as if his skin were too tight to hold in all the sensations running through them. 

“Gabe!” he howled against the door.  “Please!” 

And then Gabe’s mouth and hands were gone, and Fenris wanted to sob with the loss.  But it was only temporary.  Strong arms wrapped around him and Gabe’s mouth was at his ear.  “Yes, Fenris,” he rasped.  “Maker, anything for you.”  

And Fenris felt himself being spread open again as Gabe slowly penetrated him.  Warm healing magic eased the way, and he whimpered as he was filled.  He pressed his forehead against the cool wood and pressed back, impatient with Gabe’s gentleness.  “Take me,” he growled. 

And Gabe obeyed.  With a small lunge, he filled Fenris completely before pulling back and repeating the motion.  Then again.  

Fenris writhed, but kept his hands in place as Gabe had asked him to.  He wanted to touch himself, but Gabe took him in hand again, stroking and squeezing in time with his thrusts. 

“Maker, but it feels good to be inside of you,” Gabe moaned before he latched onto the tip of Fenris’ ear, suckling less than gently.  Periodically he would mumble something, but it made little sense to Fenris’ overloaded mind. 

He didn’t know how long Gabe pounded into him.  All he could feel was the pressure, the hum of electricity, the heat.  It filled him up until he exploded in Gabe’s hand with a yell. 

Gabe cried out softly against his ear and jerked his hips hard twice before pushing himself so deep within Fenris that they were both flattened against the door.  Fenris felt Gabe pulse inside of him and he smiled tiredly. 

They spent several minutes just breathing together before Gabe pushed himself away.  Gentle hands turned Fenris until he was leaning his back against the door.  

Gabe chuckled and ran a thumb over Fenris’ cheek.  “You’ve got creases in your skin from the wood,” he said quietly.  Concern flickered over his expression, then.  “I did’t hurt you, did I?” 

Fenris rocked his head back and forth in denial, and his heart warmed when Gabe relaxed in relief.  Gabe had never hurt him, but he cared enough to be sure every time they got a little rough, or did not use oils.  “You did not hurt me,” he said out loud.  “However I am unsure whether I can stand.” 

A cocky grin spread across Gabe’s face.  “Well that’s alright then,” he said lightly.  He dipped down and lifted Fenris into his arms. 

Fenris wrapped his legs around Gabe’s waist, and his arms around his neck.  Gabe carried him to the lounge on the far end of the library and settled down on it, spreading Fenris over himself like a blanket.  Gabe’s heartbeat was loud and steady against Fenris’ ear, and his hands were gentle as they ran up and down over Fenris’ back and hips. 

“I’m pretty sure Orana is going to be as red as an apple for days,” Gabe said after several minutes of silence only broken by the crackle of the fire.  His voice was smug when he continued.  “That door is thick, but you were pretty loud.” 

Fenris chuckled.  “Yes, that is most likely,” he mumbled in reply.  But he couldn’t find it in himself to care right then.  

“And Bodahn’s probably going to be extra talkative,” Gabe continued.  He started running his fingers through Fenris’ hair.  “You know how he can’t stand silence when he’s embarrassed.” 

“Mmhm,” Fenris agreed sleepily. 

“Sandal probably won’t even-“ 

“Gabe,” Fenris said firmly.  “Be quiet and let me sleep.” 

The large body under Fenris shook gently with quiet laughter, and Fenris slipped into dreams with a smile on his face.


End file.
